Just Have Faith
by TheFourHorsemen13
Summary: What will happen when four strong solo magicians are put together by a mysterious leader, called "The Eye"? This story story begins after Merritt, Daniel, Henley, and Jack find the blueprints for the master plan. (Danley) *I do not own the characters, that goes to the creators of the movie, which I highly reccomend you see before reading this, or you will get very very confused*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

"What the hell, Danny?" Henley snaps tiredly. Flinging a pillow at him would help satisfy her annoyance at the present moment in time, but she is far too exhausted from her last solo performance for a while, which took place the night before. The morning sun had only begun to rise in the window of her small studio apartment when Daniel Atlas ripped the sheets off of her, leaving her to the bitter chill of the early March air.

"Well, you wouldn't answer your phone and I had to get you up somehow, I figured this was the only way." He replies steadily in his quick paced voice as he flicks the light to Henley's small bedroom on. She blinks the sleep from her eyes and reluctantly gets out of bed, quickly covering her small, thin, silk sleep gown with a ruby-red silk robe. "Woah," Danny looks away quickly, making things awkward once more between the two. He seemed to be really good at that. "I haven't seen that much of you, well, I haven't seen any of this place since that one night."

"What night?" Jack asks as he strides happily into the room.

Henley roll her eyes and huffed, "I should've known you would be the accomplice to help break into my home. And that night doesn't concern you, Jack."

"Incorrect!" another voice calls from the living room/kitchen area beyond the bedroom door. Moments later, Merritt struts in, holding a half-eaten apple with a smirk on his face. "You looked like the kind of gal who liked having a backup plan. Being an escape artist, that's a pretty good thing to have. But come on, a spare key on the door frame? Isn't that a bit too cliché? And to your question Jack, about their special night in the love sack, I'm guessing Miss Reeves and Mr. Atlas here had a bit too much to drink after a flawless J. Daniel Atlas magic show, got a little friendly, then after their 3 minutes in heaven, things became a little awkward, a bit testy, arguments flared up between the two love birds, and then bang, Henley took on a solo act." Jack listened intently then chuckled lightly before Danny and Hanley shoot a glare at him. "But, I mean, I've only personally known these two for a few days so who knows what kind of juicy details I'm leaving out." Merritt smirks towards Henley. Danny and Jack are silent.

"Whatever, why are you all barging into my apartment at 6:30 in the morning?" Henley ask in an attempt to change the topic.

"_The Eye_ people left another note at each of our doorsteps." Danny fills her in and tosses her the card matching the first one she got, but now reading '_The Mission'_.

"Along with 4 first class tickets to Paris." Jack reveals excitedly.

"Why Paris?" Henley ask again, now through the closet door while she quickly gets dressed. She steps back into her bedroom to see Jack laying on her bed with his eyes closed, smiling. Henley finds herself chuckling and then smacks him playfully with a pillow.

"Who knows, but the plane leaves in an hour so I'd suggest you get to packing, Missy." Merritt tells her as the three boys walk out of the room. Henley's mind wonders as she packs up her single suitcase. This sure has been one hell of a week. Four solo acts got thrown into a group, now called '_The Four Horsemen'_, construction of a 'transportation' device has begun for the first act of a master plan, done by their faceless and bodiless leader called "_The Eye"_, a millionaire and debunker have been said to be the victims of the magical crimes, and now Paris? Just last week Henley was happily engaged in her career, doing shows every night, basking in the glory of sharing magic with the world, and she had even completely forgotten about what happened with Daniel. Does "_The Eye" _know about their history? Is "_The Eye" _even real? How can she be told, by someone or something that may not even be legit, to have faith in something so insane that the four might end up in jail? Can they even pull this off?

As if reading her mind, Daniel speaks up while grabbing her suitcase after she is finishes packing and gives it to Merritt to take down to the cab waiting to take the four to the airport. "This is bigger than all of us, Henley." Daniel admits slowly, sitting down on the couch by Jack. "I know you and I know you will start drowning in your endless questions when you have no answers. You just need to have faith."

"Yeah, faith in something that could get us all locked up if something goes wrong." Henley mutter back as the remaining three Horsemen head down to the cab waiting to take them to begin their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Paris, No Horsing Around

"Waking me up an hour before boarding time was not ideal." Henley mutters as the four new 'friends' exit the terminal in Paris.

"If you'd have answered your damn phone, we wouldn't be having this problem." Merritt replies in a condescending tone.

"_We_?" Henley shoots back at the snarky mentalist.

"Yes," Daniel intrudes on their endless bickering while nudging a tired Jack off of his shoulder and onto Henley. "You're exhausted, and we haven't heard the end of your complaining for the entire flight." Everybody went silent for a few moments, until Jack and Henley began whispering their tired complaints to each other. Daniel could never admit just how tired he actually was. Maybe they already knew. By the way everyone wasn't challenging him for once, especially Merritt, it wouldn't come as a shock. Daniel always felt he had to have the upper hand in everything he was a part of. Show no weakness, people respect you. If you show even the slightest sign of weakness, you get stomped on. That's how it was in the magic and illusion industry. Don't give any other magician a reason to ridicule you, and you will make it, as long as you have to skills.

Daniel knew that he wouldn't want to be stuck with any other three illusionists. Henley had such an amazing talent. He has always regretted losing her as an assistant because he knew she would just show him up, like she has. But he regretted the loss also because she was always there for him. Once they took a step away from the constant sarcastic jokes, they were really great friends. Even a little more than friends, at one point. Daniel shook his head tiredly. He shouldn't- no, couldn't dwell on the past. Whatever happened happened. Can't go back and try to change things. That kind of magic is impossible, unfortunately. Henley was so skilled at escaping death-defying situations, which even Daniel feared when he secretly went to one of her sold out shows. There is no doubt that she was a top choice when, whoever _The Eye_ was, looked through possible candidates for this job.

As much as Daniel hated to admit it, Merritt probably had the most skill out of the three. It probably comes from being as old as the dinosaurs, but talent is talent, no denying that. Mentalism is truly magical. Targeted guessing plays a big role with the whole "mind reading" bit, but even if Daniel tried his hardest, he could never do what Merritt does. Of course, Daniel could never admit that to anybody. Ever.

Jack is also amazing at what he does. He is a master of cards, leading people in misdirections, and being a slight of hand magician. Daniel, Henley and Merritt knew hardly anything about Jack, besides that he is alone. Daniel basked in the thought that he was an idol to Jack. He even felt a bit of pride when the younger man shows off his skills.

"Are you The Four Horsemen?" A man in a suit asks the four, dragging Daniel back to reality from his exhausted thoughts. It was nearly midnight in Paris and the effects of international travel has taken its toll on the group.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Merritt asks skeptically. A small glimmer of hope spread through Daniel's mind. Could this me '_The Eye_'? But nothing was ever that easy.

"I'm here to take you to your hotel." The man replies and takes Henley's bags for her. Being the only girl in the group has its pros.

After a long car ride with sleeping Jack drooling on Daniel's jacket, and then Henley's, who didn't even notice because she too was asleep, they have arrived at the hotel. A spacious penthouse has been waiting for their arrival, complete with 2 rooms, 4 beds, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Henley and Jack quickly retreated to a bedroom to sleep off the time difference. Daniel found himself swearing under his breath, cursing at his two tired companions for leaving him to share a room with Merritt McKinney.

"Well," Merritt began, pouring himself a drink at the mini bar, "Looks like we'll be roomies."

Daniel couldn't help but roll his eyes at the constant smirk that seemed to live permanently on Merritt's face. "Unfortunately."

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Merritt winks in return. "You may wake up with me next to you in bed, possibly tickling you."

"Can't wait…" Daniel sighed, hoping Paris would turn out to be better that it started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the Fun Begin!

Morning came too soon for the Four Horsemen. Actually, just Daniel, Henley and Jack. Merritt gets up at the crack of dawn for some odd reason. To make things worse on the others, he is also extremely impatient. The three sleeping horsemen were not thrilled when Merritt started hitting pots and pans together over their heads.

"Get out Merritt!" Henley screamed as she covered her head with a pillow.

"It's no use," Daniel yawned tiredly as he leaned on the door frame to Henley and Jack's room. "Just get up and spare me the headache." Henley swore under her breath, wrapped herself in the soft, feather down comforter, and sat up in bed to cover her ears as Merritt continued to crash the pots and pans over Jack's head, which is wrapped tightly under the covers.

"Come on Jacky-boy!" Merritt hollered over the racket he was making. "Rise and shine, sweetheart!"

Jack sat straight up and snatched the pot away from Merritt. "I'm up, so knock it off!"

Merritt smirked, turning to leave the room, "Just wanted to start Paris off with a _bang_."

"Didn't need to take it to that level…" Jack muttered as he followed the rest out of the room. The past week was just a blur to Jack. He had spent his whole life trying to make it in the world. Then, just within a few days, everything has changed. He was selected to assemble with his control freak of an idol, who is, in a way, responsible for the career Jack has chosen, a stubborn but beautiful woman who always leaves Jack in awe, and a very comedic mentalist that amazes and scares Jack all at once. Things could be worse. Henley brings Jack back to the crazy reality they are in by tossing him a muffin, which could not even begin to help with the hunger rumbling in his belly. Nevertheless, food is food, so the young sleight of hand magician takes a seat next to his fiery accomplice. "I can't tell what's a dream and what's reality anymore, dude."

"Well the reality is that I am _starving_!" Merritt replies loudly, making the others flinch.

"Were you coming onto me last night?" Jack jokingly asks Henley, who is delicately nibbling on her muffin.

"Oolala!" Merritt yells again, "Henley you sly fox, crushing on the kid."

"No I was not!" Henley defends herself.

"She talks in her sleep, so it wouldn't be a surprise." Daniel says, eyeing Jack.

"Oh, Danny, you're just jealous that the younger, better looking you gets to share a room with her." Merritt chuckles, throwing another muffin at Daniel's head.

"Yeah, Danny!" Henley joins in, very happy at having the chance to pick on her old friend. "Instead, you have to spend your nights with an older, less good-looking you."

"Now excuse me, Missy. That kind of behavior will not be tolerated." Merritt starts off seriously, but then throws another muffin at Henley. Where is he getting all of these muffins?

While the two begin to have a muffin war, Daniel takes this opportunity to figure out what actually happened. "So what did she say?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Daniel, who was trying so hard to hide the hint of jealousy in his eyes, but failed miserably. Henley honestly didn't say anything to Jack, besides the constant, sleep complaining she did about being too tired to even sleep. But hey, Jack couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with his colleague, so he got a little carried away. "She was just like _'How did you get so good at throwing cards? That's really cool and masculine, maybe you could teach me one night. Danny could never master that, and now that the two of us will be spending more time together all alone in this cold room, maybe we could even share a bed and-'"_

"Okay, okay, I got it. Funny joke, ha ha ha." Daniel huffed, looking slightly annoyed. Jack on the other hand was having trouble getting a breath because he was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, dude," Jack finally managed to get out, "But the look on your face was priceless!" He lost control again and started thrashing around in his chair, unable to get a full breath in before the next fit of laughter hit him.

A wail sounded out from the other side of the room, bringing attention back to the two other horsemen. Henley now had Merritt handcuffed to the fridge door. Jack, once again, lost it. Daniel himself couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the older man on his knees, looking around with a bewildered, annoyed, and slightly amused facial expression.

"How the hell did you do that?" Merritt finally spoke to Henley, who was sitting on the counter looking proud of herself.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Henley winked at Merritt, then left the room to change.

"Hey- now come on! This isn't fair!" Merritt complained loudly when Jack and Daniel left the room to change as well. They all came back a few moments later to see Merritt still pouting like a small child, tethered to the refrigerator door by a shiny pair of handcuffs. "Can you pretty, pretty please let me go, Oh-Great-One?"

Henley let out a dramatic sigh, "Oh, alright, but only because you asked nicely, otherwise, we would just go sightseeing without you. That French man can wait, I want to see the city. " Daniel and Jack watched the scene play out, clearly amused. Henley opened the refrigerator and took out an apple.

"Honey, how is an apple going to help me?" Merritt eyed her, suspiciously. Henley didn't even bother to reply. Instead, she cut the apple in half, and there inside, was a shiny key. After unlocking her opponent, the three men gave their coworker a well-deserved round of applause, still completely and utterly confused.

"Thank you, thank you!" Henley curtsied, basking in the praise. "Now let's get out of here."

The four new friends spent a batter half of the day wandering aimlessly around the beautiful city. Their last stop was the Pont des Arts Bridge. The thousands and thousands of locks left the four speechless. Couples stood around, locking their lock onto the metal fence and throwing the key in the river and business men and women strolled by, each taking a moment to take in the beautiful sight. Everything seemed to be in motion, except for one woman, sitting peacefully on a bench, reading a newspaper. She seemed happy and content. Jack looked around and smiled, everything was at ease.

However, there is always a peaceful calm before a violent storm.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Hey you flawless Horsemen! ;) I just want to say thank you so much for the amazing reviews and responses I am getting with this story! I love you all so much and I hope my writing makes you happy. That's all I want!3 **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I made myself laugh while writing it! Which is very good for me at the moment. Everyone has those days where nothing goes right. Mine is happening right now, so this story is kind of therapy to me :) **

**By the way, this is going to be a Daniel/Henley story, eventually! I'm just trying to set up the beginning good enough to be able to keep my ideas rolling. Prompts are always welcome, so feel free to come talk to me! **

**I love you guies!3**

**~Melissa**

**P.S. I wonder who that mystery woman is... ;) I felt like putting a touch of irony in there for kicks and giggles. She shouldn't be popping up anywhere else in this story, but I thought it would be fun :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Past

The week would be just like any other week, except for the fact that Merritt McKinney, Henley Reeves, Daniel Atlas, and Jack Wilder would be following a man named Etienne Forcier. This man was selected by _The Eye_ to help take part in the Horsemen's first act, robbing a bank.

"Come on!" Jack whined. "This isn't fair!"

"Now, now, you can fangirl over Danny some other time," Merritt jokes with his constant smirk. "You have to go with Henley and observe Etienne's work schedule."

"That is so not fair!" Henley argues. "You two get to do all of the fun stuff!"

"Wow, dejavoo," Daniel remarks, "Back to the Assistant/Boss thing, huh Henley?"

"Oh shut up Danny!" Henley snaps tiredly, still not used to the time difference. At least today, Merritt let them sleep in a few more hours, probably because he couldn't stand the whining. Henley picked at her toast as the boys discussed a game plan. After everything was sorted through, which didn't take long, considering they know next to nothing about this man, Jack and Henley went to a small café while Daniel and Merritt went to Etienne's house, waiting for him to leave for work.

The café was cute and cozy, the smell of fresh brewed coffee and scones hung thickly in the air, making Henley's mouth water. She knew Jack felt the same by the way he actually stopped taking to gaze longingly at the delicious pastries. However, there was one thing stopping the two friends from feasting: neither of them knew French. Before given any time to prepare for their order, they were next in line. A stout, grumpy looking French woman sat impatiently waiting behind the counter. After a few sloppy attempts on saying '_We only know a little French_' and many awkward attempts at pointing to order, Henley and Jack were just about ready to give up, but the woman sighed and poured 2 black coffees and pulled out 2 muffins, not what they wanted, but it'll do. Jack pulled out some money and set a significant amount down to pay for their treats, causing stiffened laughter to break out from the now very long line. They realized, just after the woman snatched up the money and shooed them off, that they paid about 26 euros extra.

Henley sighed, taking a seat at a small window table with Jack. "They're kind of mean when you don't know French."

Jack only smirked and pulled out 3 scones from his jacket pocket. "Well, that doesn't stop me."

Henley laughed lightly and glanced out the window at the tall office building across the street. "I can't say that I'm not surprised. You practically paid for them anyways."

"That was on honest mistake." Jack winked in return.

"Where did you get so good at sealing things?" Henley wondered aloud. She didn't know much about her colleague, but since they were stuck watching a building like it was about to get up and walk off, she might as well get to know him. The next year will be very strange for all of them, so a friend will be comforting to have beside her.

"Well, I kind of grew up on the streets." Jack began slowly after he scarfed down a scone and wiped his hands on his already dirty jeans. Henley gave him a quizzical look, silently telling him to continue. "My parents were no good drunks. Child Protective Services took me from them when I was about 10, then I spent a few years jumping from foster home to foster home, until when I was 14."

"You ran away," Henley guessed quietly.

Jack nodded solemnly, "I learned to pick pocket pretty quickly on the streets of New York and New Jersey. Actually, I snuck into a Daniel Atlas show when I was about 16, and since then, I have become obsessed with magic. Daniel gave me my first set of cards that I didn't have to steel. Even signed them!" Jack chuckled softly, looking down at his hands. "Sometimes, it's just better to forget the past and move on."

"I understand that." Henley muttered.

After a few moments of silence, Jack couldn't help but ask, "Is what Merritt said true? You know, about you and Danny?"

"Mostly." Henley sighed. It was only fair, Jack told her his secret, she had to hell him hers. "We weren't drunk. We were just young and in love. Or so I thought."

"Do you miss him?" Jacked pressed on. It's not like he was a huge gossiper, but he knew there was something she was hiding and Merritt was missing.

Henley paused. Nobody has ever asked her that before. Now for some reason, her young companion was. He deserves much more credit than they all give him. "I did at first," she finally got out.

Jack just waited patiently for her to continue. He didn't want to screw it up. Henley, the mysterious and independent woman of the group, was actually opening up to him and he just couldn't ruin it. "Danny was a real ass for letting you leave."

"Danny's always an ass." Henley laughed, feeling more at ease about Jack's curiosity. "No, he just makes people think he is. We were best friends in high school. We could just talk and talk about anything and everything. Then after we graduated, he suggested we move to New York and have our own magic show. I was just smitten with him, so I agreed. But, when we got here, the bars and small places we auditioned at suggested I be the sexy assistant to bring focus to. Danny just wanted to be accepted, so that's what we did. Hell, we did that for 5 years. Then, whatever happened caused us to fight more. I just wanted to prove to him that I was more than just an assistant, but he said the show was called "_The Daniel Atlas Show", _not _"The Daniel Atlas and Henley Reeves Show"_. I was frustrated and heart-broken, so I left and started my own show to show him that I could do better. And I did for a long time. I was beginning to forget about everything that happened, then we got dragged back together…"

"You don't regret joining this, do you?" Jack questioned.

"Not at all! This is such an amazing opportunity! To be accepted as a professional magician and take part in an amazing act to restore the feeling of magic to the world, I couldn't be happier." Henley grinned. Her smile was contagious, Jack just couldn't resist but to smile back proudly. The past is over. It didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered, was the future.

* * *

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! You requested more about their pasts so here is Jack and Henley and Daniel's pasts! This also marks the beginning of a possibly rekindled relationship between Henley and Danny, as requested. ;) This is just my interpretation of what their pasts were like, based off of the movie. :)**_

_**~Melissa**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Control Freak

"Really Merritt?" Daniel sighs, "Do you have to chew so loudly?"

"I am older than you by 20 years, I can do what I want," Merritt chuckles, pushing past his partner and tosses his half eaten cookie in the garbage.

"_Only_ 20?" Daniel mutters to himself.

"Alright, you caught me," the older man puts his hands up in surrender, "22 years and that's my final offer." Daniel just rolls his eyes and walks further into a moderately populated park. "You know, we won't be able to see Mr. Forcier come out of his apartment if there's trees in the way."

Daniel refuses to turn around, so he takes a seat on the nearest bench. The bitter cold air shot through his thin coat. To Daniel's disappointment, Merritt walked over and sat down right next to him. "There are other benches you can sit on."

"I know, but I'm cold and want to cuddle," the older man winks slyly. Daniel just huffs, clearly annoyed, and focuses his gaze on the motionless apartment door. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Mr. Grumpy Pants?"

"Nope! Just annoyed that I'm stuck here with you while Henley and Jack are in a nice warm coffee shop," Daniel mutters again.

Merritt just chuckles in return, "You know, you're absolutely terrible at hiding your jealousy."

"Oh, don't give yourself the satisfactory of uncovering my jealousy. I'm not trying to hide it."

"Wow your cranky, maybe you should be at the coffee-house, watching over your ex-girlfriend and the good-looking, young, magical, _dreamy-." _That was all Merritt could get out, before Daniel rudely interrupted him.

"We never dated." Daniel stated slowly.

"I know, I know! But I'm talking about you and Henley. Not you and Jack." Merritt smirked. He could never pass up a chance to mess with his accomplice. "Well, maybe you and Jack. I don't know what you kids are into these days."

Daniel rolled his eyes again for the hundredth time, trying to think of a comeback, but got nothing. "Ha ha, very funny old man. I just don't trust Jack with Henley."

"Or Henley with Jack?" Merritt questioned, finally being able to use his talent on Daniel, partly to piss him off, but also to dig up some dirt on his new colleagues. Daniel was silent, letting Merritt know the truth.

They were not able to continue the conversation any further, because a clash of a door shutting drew attention back to the old city apartment. Etienne, in a classic work suit and briefcase, began the short walk to his work office, six blocks away. Daniel wrote down the time, 8:45, and then started off after the mysterious French man with Merritt walking closely behind him. The walk seemed longer than it actually was, due to the fact that Daniel was stuck with a rambling Merritt on his left, going on about something to do with him and Henley, and because it was so numbingly cold, his fingers were tingling. A small café came into view and Etienne disappeared through the doors of his tall office building.

Realizing they have nothing better to do, the two men enter the coffee shop. It seemed cozy enough. Merritt darted straight for the line to order, while Daniel was left looking around for Henley and Jack. A familiar laugh drew his attention to a small window table, seating his two other colleagues, who were laughing happily, oblivious to everything else. Another pang of jealously sparked through Daniel, but he pushed it off to the side.

"Hey!" Henley grins happily when Daniel reaches the table. Daniel half smiled back, glancing over at Jack, who looked just as content as Henley.

"Were you paying attention at all?" Daniel sighs, motioning across the street to the office building. The two nodded.

"Yes mother." Jack chuckles, satisfying Daniel enough to pull over two other chairs for himself and Merritt, who returned with 4 more coffees, which were grabbed as soon as they were set down.

"What did I miss?" Merritt smiles cheekily at the other two.

"Daniel being a control freak, as usual." Henley smirks in her friend's direction.

"Still a complement." Daniel reassured her quickly. Making sure everything is in order is not a problem. What they are doing is big, and if anything goes wrong, they're all screwed.

"I was actually looking up _The Eye_ on my phone." Jack tells the two newcomers. A surprising amount of information is on the internet these days. The four people spend the rest of the day researching their mysterious leader and learning new, exciting, and even scary, things.

"So you think that if everything goes according to plan, we will become members of this secret society?" Merritt asks, for once, seriously.

"Yeah," Henley breathes excitedly, "Kind of like pledging to a frat house, except our initiation will hit the world-wide news."

Suddenly, everything sinks into Daniel's mind. So much will happen. There is so many things to do in just one year. Daniel knew this was a big task, but not this big.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey you wonderful Horsemen ;) How are you all this evening? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I understand it's short, slow, and not very interesting. I tried my best, but a dog bit my hand today so I had some trouble typing it out, (hints, the shortness). I promise it will pick up in the next few chapters! **_

_**Feel free to leave you comments, questions, and concerns in the reviews or my private messaging. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far and always feel free to leave prompts because sometimes, writers block is a bitch. (sorry, I don't swear a lot, but let's be real, writers block really is terrible.)**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**~Melissa**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jealousy

"Merritt!" Henley yells over the sound of Daniel and Jack playing card tricks on the coffee table, "I would like a glass too, please!"

"Me too!" The other boys yell in unison. Henley just smiles and glances out onto the terrace where the starry sky glimmered off of the slowly moving river water. Henley could just stay in this moment forever. They all could. Tonight was the first night they could actually spend some time together since they arrived in Paris, just a few nights ago. Everyone was adjusted to the time difference, settled in, and knew more about their whole purpose for being here.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Merritt announced loudly as he walked into the living room carrying 4 glasses of wine. "I give you… Alcohol!" The others clap as he passes out the glasses. "A toast!" Merritt raises his glass, "To our new adventure. May it bring the world, the magic it deserves." The clinks of the glasses fill the room, followed by humble laughter.

Henley sits happily on the couch, her legs tucked under her, sipping at the expensive wine, which was a gift from _The Eye_. Whoever they are, they sure know the right gifts to give. The other three boys were sitting happily around the coffee table in front of her on the floor, for once, all getting along. A game of poker breaks out, leaving Henley a bit bored. She knew she could beat them, but there was no way in hell that they would play a fair game, "This evening has been fun boys, but I think I'm going to head off to bed."

"What?!" Merritt exclaims.

"Stay for another drink and a round of poker!" Jack begs.

"Thank you, but no thank you," She chuckles lightly. "I've already had three glasses and you three are bound to cheat." After turning away, she decides to shout, "Danny has an ace hidden in his shirt sleeve!" Gasps of protests sound from behind her, making her laugh once more before disappearing into her shared bedroom.

Back in the living room, the argument has begun to quell. That was only because the only reasonable thing for the three men to do to prevent any hidden cards, is to remove their shirts. It was all Merritt's idea, no surprise.

"Hey Merritt, quit trying to use your Jedi mind tricks on me," Daniel demands, tossing in another bet.

"The force is strong, Luke," Merritt smirks. "Can I ask you something? Why did you bet all of that money when your cards are worthless?" Daniel doesn't answer, he simply takes another swig of the strong wine.

"What does he have?" Jack asks jokingly.

"A 3 and a 7, far from anything on the table." Merritt replies back, nonchalantly. Daniel throws his cards in the 'fold' pile and glares at the others, who can't seem to stop laughing.

"Alright shut up," Daniel rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed. "It's not fair to play against an old mentalist and a guy who isn't even of legal drinking age."

"Yes I am! I'm 21, thank you very much!" Jack defends himself, then spills his wine on the floor.

"Well, you've had enough! Get on to bed now, young Jedi. It's way past your bedtime." Merritt nudges Jack in the direction of the bedroom.

"At least he won't be up at dawn and want to play," Daniel comments, making Merritt crack up, which was much easier to do, now that he was a bit tipsy.

"I'm not even that drunk." Jack argues, glaring at Merritt and Daniel, who were busy cleaning up his mess. They ignore him, so he just gives up and retreats to his room. Jack opens the door quietly, expecting to see Henley asleep, but instead finds her curled up in his bead, reading a book about _The Eye_. "You're in my spot," Jack chuckles and closes the door behind him.

"Your bed has better light from the lamp," Henley smiles up at him, "Plus it smells nice. Go put a shirt on and stop trying to impress me."

Jack just grins and goes to change in the bathroom while Henley continues to sit in his spot to read. When he comes back out, Henley hasn't moved an inch. "I'm tired. Go to your bed."

"I'm not finished reading," Henley says without looking up from her book, "You just go to mine."

"No. It's cold and my bed is already warm. You go," Jack tries to pull her up to put her in her own bed, then ends up falling face first onto his bed.

"I'm stronger than I look, Jack," She giggles and sets her book down on the side table, then curls down under his blankets.

"Henley," Jack whines impatiently, "You're finished reading, now move." He gets no reply from the lump under the blankets. After sighing, Jack gets up and walks around to the other side of the bed. With one quick motion, he rips the top blanket from the bed, but Henley isn't there. "Henley?" Jack looks around. Not again. She keeps doing this to them. Disappearing. Suddenly, weight comes crashing down on him, making the young magician collapse to the floor. He flips over to see Henley, bright eyed with messy hair, trying her best to pin him down.

"I called dibs on the bed," She quickly hops up after Jack goes limp with defeat. She leaps into the air, expecting a soft, cushioned landing, but instead gets snatched out of the air and comes crashing back down onto Jack's torso.

"Danny really called you fat? You weigh nothing!" Jack smirks and holds her tightly so she can't escape. Henley struggles, trying to get her arms free from her sides to help push her out of his tight grip. "Shhhhhh! Quit squealing!" Jack chuckles and sets her free. She turns around with a silly smile, trying to hold in her laughter. They were having way too much fun for it being 2 in the morning. The two friends slowly circle each other, waiting for the next play-fight attack. Mischievous grins settle onto each of their faces. Suddenly, Henley dashes at Jack and tackles him onto the bed, trying to pin his arms and legs down with her own, but he was too strong and ender up flipping over on top of her and pinned her down easily. She grunted, using all of her strength to get free, but it was no use. Jack had her hands camped together with only one of his own and his legs on top of hers, making it impossible for her to move.

"Don't you dare," Henley hissed, watching Jack reach his hand down towards her stomach.

"Oh, is someone ticklish?" Jack smirked and moved his hand steadily closer.

"I will not be responsible for your injuries if you decide to go through with-," Henley has no time to finish the sentence before she gets violent fits of squealing. Her body thrashed under the weight of her younger friend, who struggled to keep hold of her arms and legs as he tickled her. She got her arms free, but Jack just sat on her lower torso to keep her pinned. She quickly got a pillow to cover her face as she screamed and laughed, still thrashing around and kicking her feet wildly. Henley grabbed another pillow and started smacking Jack in the face, causing him to lose grip and become unstable, giving her the chance of escape she has been waiting for.

Outside of the room, however, was not quite as fun. Daniel and Merritt were having a conversation about _The Eye, _discussing the order in which they need to accomplish things, when they began hearing noises from Henley and Jack's room. It was almost impossible to tell what was happening in there, but Daniel assumes the worst.

Merritt giggled and jumped up and down like a toddler, clapping, "Yay! Drama! Jack finally scored with the escape artist."

Daniel was furious and overwhelmed with jealousy. He thought that Henley and himself were finally on good terms again, and could possibly rekindle their former relationship like it was before he went and screwed everything up. Then this happened. More noises came from the bedroom. Daniel has had enough. Without even thinking, he rushed over to their room and threw open the door, only to see Henley tackle Jack to the floor, both fully clothed and having uncontrollable laughing attacks. Merritt pushed past Daniel to pull Henley off of Jack, who was now being the victim of the horrendous act of tickling.

"Aw, damn it!" Merritt chuckles, as he sets Henley onto her feet and pulls Jack back up to their level. "We thought you two were finally reliving the sexual tension!" The two culprits started pointing and accusing the other of starting it, all while trying to stop laughing. Daniel just rolled his eyes, relieved to see that they were not sleeping together like he feared. After the noise finally calmed down, Merritt started cracking up laughing. "You two should have seen the look on Danny's face! He was so pissed off and jealous!" Laughing broke out again between the three, making Daniel turn and flee back to the living room away from noise.

"Awwwww! Danny was jealous?" Henley smirks over at Daniel.

"Looked like the incredible hulk!" Merritt confirmed. Jack couldn't control the laughter.

"Whatever," Daniel got up from the couch and retreated to his own bedroom and climbed in bed, trying to calm down from everything that just happened. After a while, Merritt came to join him.

"Can we have a tickle fight?" The older man asked through the darkness of the room.

"NO." Daniel replied angrily, trying to figure out if he was more relieved that Henley and Jack were not together, or more furious at the two for making him believe they were.

* * *

**_Author's Note!_**

**_Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story and giving me such wonderful feedback! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_The credit to the idea for this chapter goes to _**ArtemisBAMF1218! **_Everyone loves a good tickle fight to get the emotions of jealousy going ;) y'all asked for "Danley" and that's what you'll get! My ship will sail!_**

**_Please stay tuned for more updates and feel free to leave your comments, questions and concerns in the reviews! I love hearing what you all have to say. _**

**_Goodnight, my wonderful Horsemen, _**

**_~Melissa_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin

The following days were long and grueling. More stalking, more researching, and more testing each other's limits. Until one stormy morning, things finally began to get interesting for the Four Horsemen.

"No, I didn't eat that muffin!" Merritt explains as the four friends enter their hotel room after returning from an early breakfast. "It just disappeared-." Another note lay on the floor in front of them. This time, with a video disc laying under it, which was encased in an envelope with the Four Horsemen symbol on the front, as well as another tarot card, reading _'Fool',_ with _'XXII'_ at the top. "Well look what we have here!"

Daniel reached down and picked up the note, handing the video disc to Jack and the card to Merritt. _"You have proven to us that you share the qualities in which we desire,"_ Daniel began, reading from the note. _"Belief, faith and trust. Your next assignment is to befriend a man named Arthur Tressler. His name is on many large companies, and is a target. But before we get to that, you need to convince him that you four are worth investing time and money in. We know that, now make him believe it."_

"What does the video disc have to do with this?" Henley asks, inspecting the envelope with Jack.

"How am I supposed to know?" Daniel replies, glaring at them. "I know just as much as you do."

"Hey look," Merritt draws the attention back to the tarot card. On the back, is another address, "Today at 1PM, at some fancy restaurant."

As it turns out, the video is of the member's solo acts, taken by the four can only assume to be _The Eye._ Jack grins, locking extremely excited, "This is actually happening."

Henley is uncertain if she feels more excited or nervous but decides to push her fears aside. This is the big break she has waited for all of her life. "Let's go buy some nice clothes," She finally says, smirking at the others, "I doubt any of you brought something for this special occasion."

Just a few hours, the Four Horsemen were walking into the doors of an elegant 5 star restaurant in downtown Paris. Daniel walked confidently in front of the group, Merritt followed shortly behind. Jack and Henley followed after the other two, looking around the restaurant for the face of Arthur Tressler, which they looked up on the internet. Before they had time to scan the room, two large men in suits walked up to the four and ushered them to a table near the back. Arthur Tressler stood up with a warm smile as soon as he saw them.

"Mr. Atlas," The man greeted Daniel warmly with a handshake, then continued to do the same for the other two men in the group, then finishing with a gentlemanly kiss on Henley's hand. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you four! I have heard such great things. And that video of each of your shows, marvelous!"

Jack and Henley looked at each other in confusion, then guess that _The Eye _sent the video to Mr. Tressler. One less thing to worry about.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us," Daniel replies with the same warmth. Arthur motions for them to sit with him at the table. Henley went to reach for her chair, but Daniel got there first and pulled it out for her with a genuine smile on his face. Henley returned the smile and couldn't help but blush a bit. They haven't been nice to each other in years, and now all of a sudden, everything is changing. Or, it could just be because they were meeting with a possible sponsor and Daniel wanted to make a good impression. Henley decided that the second option would be most reasonable for her to believe in, considering the circumstances. After assisting Henley with her chair, Daniel takes a seat next to her.

"No, thank YOU for sending me that email," Arthur chuckles. Another wave of confusion spreads over the others, who then push it away with the thought of _The Eye _setting all of this up. "I am now a huge fan of you four magicians now! But if you don't mind me asking, what do you call yourselves?"

"The Four Horsemen," Jack, Henley, Merritt and Daniel all say at once, then laugh nervously.

"We are also a fan of yours, Mr. Tressler," Merritt smiles, using his charm to help win the man over.

"Oh, please! Call me Arthur!" He returns with a wink, "And might I say, my dear," Arthur nods to Henley, "You look absolutely stunning in that dress! I'm sure you have these three men falling all over you!"

Henley giggles and blushes, "Why thank you! I'm sure you have plenty of women falling for you too, Arthur!" Perhaps flirting would help them sell their act, "A man with your looks couldn't possibly be alone!"

Arthur chuckles and raises his glass of wine, "Ah, but business comes first, am I right?"

The others all raise their glasses as well. "Yes you are," Henley smiles back, then takes a sip of her wine. It's strong and cool flavor sends chills through her body.

"Are you cold?" Jack asks quickly, taking off his suit jacket and placing it over Henley's shoulders when she nods. Daniel just stiffens in jealousy as the others continue the friendly conversation. It was finally his chance to prove to Henley that he has changed and grown up, but of course, Jack was always first. He got to share a room with her and get closer with her, all while Daniel was stuck with Merritt, who always had something to say about everything. Daniel pushed the bitter thoughts to the back of his mind and joined back in on the conversation.

After some eating and chatting, they were all wondering if this would ever end. Daniel decided to step in, "Mr. Tressler-."

"Arthur," The older man corrected with a grin and sat back in his chair.

Daniel just smiled and started over, "Arthur, we recognize that you are a very busy man, but we would like to officially ask you if you would like to join us on our ride to fame. We understand that this is happening very quickly, but you know just how talented we are. I know that our plans for the future of the Four Horsemen will not disappoint you, and we want a man like you to be there with us every step of the way. I promise, sir, you will not regret this."

Arthur just grinned. Henley quickly picked up where Daniel left off, "Just imagine, when we make it to Vegas, the four of our names and faces on a flashing billboard and plastered on the windows of a casino, then at the top, your name and face."

"We value belief, trust, and faith over everything else. This is going to be so big, for you, for us, for the world," Jack continued.

"What do you say?" Merritt asks calmly and politely. This moment will either make or break them. If he says no, things would be much more difficult. After a long and miserable moment of silence, Arthur finally answers.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading my story and leaving such wonderful reviews. I dub you all Glenn Coco and I give you all four. Not the Four Horsemen, wrong movie. (Sorry, it's late so I'm a little loopy and I just watched Mean Girls, so double the loopiness by 2)..._**

**_The really good news is that I'm going to see this movie again so I can get re-inspired, meaning the chapters will be getting more interesting!_**

**_Your comments, questions, concerns and PROMPTS are _****_always_****_ welcome!_**

**_Thank you for being so wonderful and dedicated!_**

**_~Melissa_**

**_P.S. Am I the only one who thinks OneRepublic's new song "Counting Stars" fit PERFECTLY with this movie?! If you haven't heard the song, go do that because it's flawless, just like you! ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Bank (Part 1)

"Hey!" Henley called out to the other sleeping horsemen. The storms last night were so unforgiving, Henley didn't get a wink of sleep. On the other hand, the boys all slept so soundly that they didn't even respond to her call. Henley huffed with annoyance, "We got another letter from THE EYE!"  
Thankfully, all three men rushed to the living room. Daniel rubbed his eyes tiredly and stifled a yawn. "What's it say?"  
"Good morning, Horsemen. Congradulations on successfully persuading your benefactor to join you. The next step in this mission is to steal the money. Below are directions as to how." Henley spoke clearly, careful to read every last printed word in the directions.  
"Quite articulate," Merritt muttered after Henley finished speaking. Jack and Daniel were quite for a few moments.  
"Let's get to work, I guess," Jack finally spoke up.  
"Merritt," Daniel began instructing.  
"Yes mother?" Merritt smirked, winking at Henley who in turn giggled.  
Daniel just ignored them, "Go work your magic and get us some disguises. Uh, police man for you and factory clothes for Henley and myself."  
"What about me?" Jack questioned tiredly, looking upset about being left out of the conversation.  
"You need to follow the truck Danny and I are in," Henley explained to him. "You get a van for us to put the money in. Also go get the flash paper money at the address in the letter. That's where THE EYE left it for us. Some storage locker, I'm guessing."  
Jack perked up, now knowing he wasn't completely left out.  
"And BREAK!" Merritt exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Merritt and Jack got dressed quickly and left to do their assigned jobs. Daniel and Henley were left in the hotel room to do research on where the money is and what times it will be delivered while Merritt got their disguises.  
Henley sat at the table with her 3 laptops, trying to hack into the bank's database while Daniel laid out on the couch writing down notes.  
"Hey, Henley?" Daniel began slowly, still contemplating whether or not they are ready for this conversation.  
"Yes Danny?" Henley sighed.  
"Look," he continued, watching her work quickly, her long red hair cascading down her shoulders. This was the first time they were alone in the same room since Henley ran off and started her own career. Daniel just shook his head to try and push away the nerves. "Uh- remember when we were kids? And when our families became too much to handle, and you and me would meet up in the woods and play cards in our fort?"  
Daniel noticed a smile creep onto Henley's face, "Yeah. What about it?" She replied softly, still not turning  
"Oh! Uh- nothing. I just miss how simple everything was." Daniel spoke quickly, trying not to stutter like he does when he's nervous.  
Henley sighed, glancing over at the boy she had a huge crush on when they were growing up, "Me too. You were less of a control freak then."  
Daniel found himself laughing, "And you were nicer to me back then!"  
"With age comes bitchyness." Henley says matter I factly, trying to contain her laughter.  
Everything felt at least a little back to normal between the two, besides the fact that they were going to be stealing about 3 million dollars' worth in euros.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! So here is part one of the bank robbing. I'm not sure how many parts this will have...**_  
_**Sorry it's a bit short, I have it all typed out on my laptop but I'm stuck in the car for a few hours so I had to rewrite this part! Ugh!**_  
_**Thank you all so much for being so nice to me and giving me amazing reviews! I'm not really use to that with strangers.**_  
_**Be sure to leave your comments, questions, concerns, and PROMPTS in the reviews!**_

_**Stay tuned for part 2 coming out in 2 days!**_  
_**I love all of you flawless human beings! **_  
_**~Melissa**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Bank (Part 2) 

_Let's just call this chapter 9 but it's really 8.2_

"Okay kids," Merritt smirked as he and Jack dropped Henley and Daniel off a few blocks away from the money factory, "Be good, don't get in fights, and be sure to steal some money."

Henley giggled in excitement. Daniel was just as excited, but there was no way he would ever admit it. After Merritt and Jack drove away, Henley and Daniel walked briskly towards the factory.

"You ready?" Daniel asks, fiddling with a dangling string from his slate black factory jumpsuit that Merritt took from an actual factory worker, along with their security badges needed to get into the building.

"I'd be better if this jumpsuit actually fit," Henley mutter, pulling at the baggy fabric.

Daniel chuckled, "You look fine."

"Wow," Henley smirked at him, "I was expecting you to say something along the lines of 'If you were still fat it would fit'."

"You know I didn't mean any of the things I said when we fought," Daniel scoffed back. Henley remained quiet. So much for being in a good mood.

The rest of the walk was in a tense silence. When the two accomplices reached the back entrance of the factory, they quickly swipe their security cards. The red light above the door flashed green and a heavy double doors unlock, allowing Daniel and Henley to enter the large building. Now the trick was blending in with everyone else.

Henley pulled Daniel over to a clipboard that was nailed to the wall. "There's our shipment," Henley whispered, pointing to the line second to the top.

"Still leaves at 4:30," Daniel observes, "That leaves us an hour to find it."

"Then a three hour ride to Paris," Henley sighs. She had hoped the ride would have been shorter, dreading the thought of laying side by side under a pile of 3 million dollars in euros next to her ex-something. Partner, boyfriend, friend? Things were getting far too complicated for Henley to keep track over this minor detail of where their relationship stood.

"Let's just find the money and get out of here," Daniel replied, pulling Henley away from the clipboard, "People are starting to stare at the two Americans they don't recognize."

Henley could hear the whispering going on around them, but refused to look up into anyone's eyes, fearing they might turn them in to whoever runs this place. "Let go of my arm," Henley spits through her gritted teeth at Daniel, who was still dragging her along.

"Do we have a problem over here?" A large man says in a booming voice, stepping in the path of the two magicians.

"Uh- No misère!" Henley stammers out in her best French accent.

"I- uh- we are siblings! We fight! Don't all?" Daniel replied quickly in a poorly executed French accent. The bigger man just nodded and returned to work.

"Over here," Henley whispers and pulls Daniel after her once the coast is clear. Just around the corner where they were standing was a door with another card swiper. Henley tried her card, but it declined.

"Okay now what?" Daniel huffed, leaning his back against the wall. "The money we need is back there getting ready to be loaded into the truck."

"You think I don't know that?" Henley rolled her eyes. A man in a grey jumpsuit walked past the two, swiped a red key card, and entered the door to the money warehouse. Henley thought for a moment, then sprung to action.

"Hen, what are you-," Daniel began before Henley hushed him and continued when what she was doing.

Another man with a grey jumpsuit was chatting with other workers nearby. Henley unbuttoned a few of her buttons and walked past quickly, "accidentally" bumping into him.

She let out a small squeal of surprise, tuning back to the man.

"Oh! Pardon me! I'm so sorry!" Henley says quickly in her fake French accent, twirling her hair.

"No harm done, Miss," the man replies with a wink, looking Henley up and down, making Daniel clench his fists. "I haven't seen you before."

"My first day," Henley grins, flashing a smile.

"I see," The man chuckles with a smirk, "If you need anything, call me. I'm Peter."

"Clare," Henley lies, seeming like an innocent child. Peter turns back to who he was talking to before and Henley hurries back to Daniel with the red key card in hand.

"Calm down will ya, Danny?" Henley smirks, noticing how tense her friend is.

"Well done," Daniel sighs, ignoring her comment. They open the door quickly, making sure nobody sees them, and then sneak inside.

A massive warehouse with crates and crates of money lay just behind the door. Now they just needed to find one specific stack of money, then hide under it. "Shit," Daniel breathes, looking at all of the crates.

"Come on, let's just start looking," Henley sighs and starts the search through the labyrinth.

* * *

**_Author's Note!_**

**_Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter was a bit choppy, but it's just setting up for the big finale, part number 3 (wink wink ;) sorry but that just felt necessary and it had to be done… If only I said that in Morgan Freeman's voice)._**

**_So yeah, this is kind of a filler chapter so a lot of craziness is about to go down up in here. Stay tuned ;)_**

**_Be sure to leave your comments, questions, concerns, and PROMPTS in the reviews!_**

**_~Melissa_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: The Bank (Part 3)

(Who knows how many parts this thing will have, so let's just call this Chapter 10)

"We will never find this stupid crate if we keep walking in a straight line," Daniel huffed, checking his watch, "20 minutes till it leaves."

"You think I don't know that?" Henley shot back at him, turning on her heels. "I don't need you constantly criticizing me in everything I do. Just back off, Danny."

Daniel didn't get a chance to reply because Peter walked up, "Hey, what the hell are you doing back here?"

"I got lost," Henley replied quickly, batting her eyelashes.

"But you're not allowed back here without a red key card," Peter continued, eyeing the red head closely, then turning to Daniel. "Who's he?"

"Boyfriend," Daniel reported quietly.

"Not boyfriend," Henley corrected, glaring at Daniel.

"You can figure that out later," Peter said, advancing towards Henley and grabbing her arm, "Let's go."

Daniel was fuming with anger, "Let go of her!" Henley grimaced when Peter tightened his grip, ignoring Daniel's demand. Without hesitation, Daniel swung at Peter, punching him square in the face and causing the man to let go of Henley. Henley immediately took hold of Daniel and began running frantically away from the French man, who was now clearly angry and running after the two horsemen, calling out for help.

"Run!" Henley breathed, letting go of her friend once he got his footing.

Daniel focused all of his energy on getting away as fast as he could, not even noticing Henley taking a right down another isle of stacks of money. "Shit!" He exclaimed, looking around wildly for his former assistant. The young magician knew she would be fine on her own. She was an escape artist, this is what she does now for a living. But a part of him still feared the thought of not being able to find her in time to hide under their specific stack of money.

"Get back here!" Growls from behind Daniel drew him back to reality. Thinking quickly, Daniel jumped onto the top of an isle of stacks of money, pushed another stack over into his follower's path, and then jumped down onto the other side, only to get ran into by Henley herself.

"Where the hell did you run off to, Danny?" Henley demands, pulling herself to her feet, then dragging Daniel up after her.

"You ran right and I went straight!" Daniel accused her.

"That won't happen again," Henley muttered and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Come on."

Daniel just kept silent. Things apparently go wrong when he opens his mouth around her, and he sure as hell wouldn't want her to be mad at him when they were running from large, angry, French men in jumpsuits. The factory workers found the two quickly, but the horsemen were just too fast for them, until they got cornered. Daniel instinctively stood in front of his former partner to protect her from whatever happened next, but she had another idea. Henley reached into her pocket and threw down a handful of smoke powder that magicians use. Daniel couldn't see anything. He could only hear the sound of coughing from the factory workers.

"Danny!" Henley whispered loudly. Through the smoke, Daniel could see the faint outline of the woman. Without hesitation, he followed her to a small opening between the brick wall and the metal shelves that hold the thousands of crates of money. Henley squeezed through first, with the help of Daniel pushing her up, then in turn helped pull Daniel through the small gap. Instead of running again, the two crept slowly to the other end of the isle, checking every stack of money for the correct ID number. "Found it!" Henley whispered excitedly.

Daniel quickly ran over to her, "Climb under, would ya?" He said quickly, looking around to see the factory workers running back up through the pervious isle. Henley wasted no more time and slid gracefully under the steel bars that were holding up the money. Daniel followed, disappearing just as the French men ran around the corner.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I know I was supposed to upload this chapter 2 days ago, but it was the 4_****_th_****_ of July and I got SOOOOO busy all of the sudden! Sorry about the short and not very entertaining chapter again… I decided to make this sucker last a while. _**

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DANIEL AND HENLEY IN THE BIG GIANT MONEY TRUCK THING (what's that thingy called, by the way?) SO IT'LL BE AMAZING, YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT A BIT I PROMISE IT WILL BE WORTH IT!_**

**_All of your comments are so amazing! I love the prompts I'm getting so stay tuned to see them being used ;)_**

**_Words cannot describe my love for you all, this movie, and these actors, so I want to make sure I do this movie justice and give you all a wonderful story. The only thing is, this is my first fanfic I have ever published so I'm still working out the kinks :) _**

**_Be sure to leave your comments, questions, concerns, and PROMPTS in the reviews!_**

**_~Melissa_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Making Up

It didn't take long for different workmen to come get their crate and load them onto the armored truck. The only difficult part for Daniel and Henley was to stay as quiet as possible and not bicker so they won't get caught. Once both guards went to sit up front, the two Horsemen let out a sigh of relief.

"You're breathing down my neck," Henley muttered, giving Daniel a sour face as she tried to scoot away from him, but finding there is no room to.

"This is going to be a long 3 hours," Daniel mumbled to himself while trying to stretch, but only ending up poking Henley in the cheek, who in turn smacked his arm.

"Ya know, Danny," Henley began, turning back to look at her old friend. "You could be nicer to everyone and maybe, just maybe, they'd be nice back."

"Yeah I'm not here for a lecture," Daniel snapped back.

"I'm not trying to lecture you," she said softly, "But I just want you and me-."

One of the guards entered the back of the truck, making Henley jump closer to Daniel because her foot was sticking out from where they were hiding. After a few moments, the guard went back up front.

Henley suddenly realized how close she was to her friend. "Sorry," she mumbled and rolled away from him.

"It's okay," Daniel muttered, looking over and smiling at the fiery redhead. "What were you saying about you and me?"

Henley giggled, "I was saying I just want us to be okay again, Danny."

After a moment of being silent, Daniel spoke softly, "So do I."

The two friends spoke softly for the rest of the ride, remembering old inside jokes and reminiscing about their childhood together. Daniel was finally opening up again to Henley, telling her of times when they were in high school and his father hit him and also when he went to the prom hoping to see Henley, then finding out she was sick and ended up on the roof practicing card tricks. He never told anybody those secrets, not even Henley. They just talked. When Henley dozed off on Daniel's shoulder _-of course, unknowingly because she would never do that in reality- _, Daniel sighed, hoping Merritt and Jack were getting along nicely.

As it turns out, Merritt and Jack were having a ball as they drove on the dark highway, windows down, attempting to sing some catchy French song on the radio.

When the song ended, the boys laughed and Merritt turned the radio back down to a normal volume, "I bet Henley is 'bout ready to kill Ol' Danny Boy."

"Well," Jack sighed, turning on his blinker to tell the zero cars around them that he was changing lanes. "He probably deserves what's coming at him."

"I thought he was your knight in shining armor!" Merritt smirked back, glancing at the younger magician.

"He's my idol and all, but to be honest, he's kind of an ass," Jack admitted tiredly, not quite up to gossip about his friends, but this was his first time alone with Merritt and he wanted to make a good impression.

"Henley though," Merritt continued loudly, "She could do much better!" Jack only mumbled agreement. Since he met Henley, just a few weeks ago, he's had a little puppy crush on her, but has been too shy to admit it.

As if reading his mind, Merritt said, "You like Henley, don't you?" Jack said nothing. "I'm pretty sure Daniel knows and is most likely pissed about it." That was quite obvious. Daniel seemed to be really protective over his former assistant and had no problem showing it. "What d'ya we have a little fun of our own?" Merritt continued, smirking over at the younger slight of hand.

Jack thought about it for a moment. It would be pretty fun, messing with Daniel. And he kinda deserves it, with the way he's been acting lately. Plus, it would give Jack a chance to flirt with Henley more, which was always fun. Finally he sighed, "Alright, I'm in."

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_Hey everyone! Ah I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I thought there would be wifi at our hotel but apparently not -.- UGH! So I'm sitting in a Starbucks, pretending to fit in while I use the free wifi! I wrote a few chapters on my phone but I'm going to post them as usual, maybe even every night :)_**

**_This chapter got a little bit fluffy for "Danley", because he needs a more intense jealousy ;) hehe_**

**_Tomorrow, we are leaving the beach by my grandparent's house (which if you follow me on tumblr, you have seen a lot of) and driving home, which will take 8 hours x(! Wish me luck… 8 hours in the car with my little brother and dad… At lease I'll get to drive some! _**

**_I absolutely love that y'all (I'm Texan, I say "ya'll") leave so many wonderful reviews and prompts! Not to give anything away, but I'm probably going to be following those so CREDIT FOR THE IDEAS IS TO YOU ALL!_**

**_Be sure to leave your comments, questions, concerns, and PROMPTS in the reviews!_**

**_So, yeah. I love you guise! :) _**

**_~Melissa_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Money

"Okay," Daniel whispered to Henley, who has finally woken up. The armored truck slowed to a stop and the sound of police sirens sounded from outside, "I think we're stopping for Merritt to do his police mentalism thing on the driver."

Henley mumbled quietly, "Got it, where is my syringe?" She patted the pockets in her pants, then in Daniels pants.

"Hey hey hey!" He swatted her away, "Quit hitting down there." Henley just rolled her eyes playfully and Daniel pulled out a syringe filled with a strong sedative, handing it to the redhead.

"Thanks," Henley replied, pulling the cap off with her teeth. They waited patiently for a few moments, then when the guard walked by, Henley swiftly stabbed at the soft spot just above the ankle and pushed the liquid into the guard's body. He fell almost instantly, grunting in pain.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief when Jack pounded on the armored truck three times, signaling that the captain was down. Henley kicked three times in return, telling the two horsemen outside that the guard was also down. Moments later, Merritt and Jack hauled the heavy doors of the back of the truck open. Daniel pressed a hidden button on the inside of the crate they were under. The platform the money was sitting on opened up, causing a few stacks of the money to fall on top of Henley and Daniel.

"Hey boys," Henley smirked at the two other horsemen standing on the ground in front of them.

"Hey," Jack smirked back at Henley with a sly wink, hopping up into the truck and holding his hand out to help her up. She gladly took it and pulled herself up.

"Hey there sexy!" Merritt jumped up and winked at Daniel, who just glared back at him, causing the others to laugh. "Gosh, I was just wanting a nice reunion like they had."

Daniel pushed himself up and dusted off, "I'll pass."

Merritt shrugged, "Your loss, Danny."

"Come on," Jack hopped out of the armored truck and opened the back of the van he and Merritt drove in. "Let's get all this money switched out."

Henley hopped down after the younger magician, who held his hand out to help her down. Merritt and Daniel quickly followed, grabbing duffle bags to put the real money in. They worked quickly, thankfully they were stopped in a dark alley where nobody was around. The moon shined brightly in the sky, illuminating their faces. "So," Merritt broke the silence, as the four horsemen worked diligently, filling duffle bag after duffle bag with money, "Did you almost kill each other?"

Henley just laughed and tossed a full bag into the back of the van next to the fake, flash paper money. Daniel glanced over at her, "No, we just slept really."

"Ooolala," Merritt smirked at them, his police uniform was a bit small, clinging tightly to his body as he turned around.

"You could've gotten a bigger uniform," Daniel shot back, changing the subject, not feeling up to openly talking about his relationship with Henley.

Merritt frowned, looking for once like a small innocent child, "We were on a time crunch."

"You look fabulous," Jack winked at the older mentalist, jutting his hip out and snapping his fingers over his head, acting like a sassy gay man.

Merritt winked back and struck a ridiculous pose, making everybody- yes, even Daniel- laugh wildly.

"Robbing a back really brings people together," Henley giggled, tossing the last of the duffle bags into the back of their van, then handing a stack of fake money to Jack, who handed it to Daniel, who handed it to Merritt, who placed it onto the platform where the original money was. "Wait!" Henley quickly, pulling a playing card with Etienne's signature on it and a ticket to their upcoming show out of her pocket. She ran up into the armored truck and set the two things down on the platform, along with a timer that will set off a spark when Daniel presses a button, igniting the flash paper.

"Good call," Merritt chuckled, and they went back to placing the flash paper. About half an hour later, they finally finished reloading the armored, money carrying truck. "I'll go deal with the drive," Merritt sighed and walked back up to the front of the bus.

The other three were left by their van, half asleep and sore from moving all of the money. Jack yawned and rested his head on Henley's shoulder. Henley thought nothing of it but noticed Daniel's fists clench. She just sighed and laid her head on top of Jack's, too tired to care. Merritt came back a few minutes later, waving the truck away with a grin on his face. Once the truck left, they all let out a sigh of relief. One of the hardest parts was finally over.

"Well," Merritt began, taking off his police helmet and uniform, leaving him in his boxers and a plain white T-shirt. He grabbed a pair of jeans from the back of the van and slipped them on, "The driver just thinks I pulled him over for a faulty tail light."

"What about the guard?" Daniel asked, glancing over at Jack and Henley who were leaning on each other tiredly. Daniel couldn't help but feel jealous. He silently cursed at them and looked back towards Merritt.

"Oh, he's still asleep. The driver just thinks he's sleeping on the job, but that's his problem, not mine." Merritt chuckled and got into the driver's seat of the van. One by one, they all followed. Daniel got into the passenger's seat and Henley and Jack sat in the back on either side of the pile of duffle bags. Merritt put the key in the ignition and turned it, but the car wouldn't start. They all groaned. The night went perfectly, until this.

Jack hopped out of the car, "I'll check under the hood. It's my fault anyways. This car is older than Merritt, but it was cheap."

"Also like Merritt," Henley smirked, reaching up to rustle the mentalist's hair, or what little hair he had left up there. Daniel just closed his eyes and leaned against the window, mentally crossing things off on a check list in his head.

"Okay!" Jack called from outside, "Try it now!"

Merritt turned the key and the car made a quick jolting motion and a loud bang sounded from under the hood, which Jack was leaning over.

They heard a scream, then saw Jack's body fall to the ground.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_So, what d'ya think? What'll happen Jack Wilder? How will the others react? Stay tuned to find out! *said in ridiculous-tv-commercial-guys-voice*_**

**_ I worked pretty hard on this chapter and suffered many hand cramps in the car from typing on my iPhone to wright this._**

**_To "weaving endless dreams": I do have an iPhone but I really have no idea which app is connected to this site. I'm terrible at technology, so I just type up the chapter on my phone in the notes, email it to myself, then get on my laptop to get the chapter from my email (which is melissalynn1818 if any of you want to send prompts or responses or just want to say hi or whatever) and I open up my account here on and upload it! I know, it's a really long process, but it works for me :) sorry if this wasn't helpful!_**

**_Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, they motivate me to write the best chapters for my amazing and dedicated fans!_**

**_As always, be sure to leave your comments, questions, concerns and PROMPTS in the reviews! I literally check every hour because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..._**

**_I love you like Merritt loves messing with Danny! Which is a hell of a lot._**

**_ ~Melissa_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Just Jack

All of a sudden, things moved in slow motion for the three horsemen still in the van.

"Jack!" Henley squealed, jumping out of the car with the others. Jack lay on the ground in front of the van, lying face down. Daniel and Merritt flip him over quickly while Henley removes her gloves to check his pulse. "Normal, but slightly elevated," Henley sighed in relief, silently thanking her mother- a paramedic- for teaching her some basic first-aid. Her mind was racing, only thinking about the possibilities of what could happen to Jack, not even noticing Daniel and Merritt's pacing behind her.

"Henley, what if-," Daniel began, but Henley cut him off.

"Shut up," She muttered, taking off Jack's shirt to examine his torso for any injuries, just in case.

"Oh shit," Merritt breathed, his hands on his head as he paces back and forth.

"It's not your fault," Daniel said in his best comforting voice. "It's nobody's fault, just an accident."

"I coulda gotten out and looked for the problem," Merritt replied in a quieter voice, sitting down with his head in his hands.

Daniel was never good with advice, for that matter, he was never really good at talking in general. His slight stutter kept him from being very outgoing in school. Henley was always there, but that was about it. Suddenly a gasp drew the attention back to Jack, "Oh thank God." Henley let out a sigh of relief. Merritt and Daniel rushed to her side to see Jack lifting his head, which previously sat in Henley's lap, with his eyes still closed.

"Jack?" Merritt said softly, leaning over the younger man, "Can you hear my voice."

Jack slurred in response, trying to sit up but only to be gently pushed back down by Henley.

"Jack," Henley whispered again. Daniel just sat in silence, praying- something Daniel didn't do very often- that his friend would be alright. The moment of sheer terror was over, now it was time for the motherly-worrying. No matter how jealous he got of the younger magician, Daniel really cared for Jack. He was, in a way, the closest thing he had to a brother, considering he hasn't seen his blood brother since he was 4 years old. But that was a whole different story, one he didn't care to get into, with anybody. "Come on, Jack," Daniel whispered under his breath, clasping his hands in front of his lips to keep them from shaking. Jack looked pale and small, which made Daniel shutter. He just couldn't imagine going through with the plan without Jack. Actually, the shows would certainly not go on without him. The magician played a key role that just couldn't be replaced by any other ordinary magician. Jack mumbled again, but Daniel still couldn't decipher what he was trying to say.

"I think he just said 'I'm okay'," Henley let out another sigh of relief, grinning up hopefully at the others.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes snapped open and he had a silly grin on his face, making the others jump back. "Did I get'cha?" Jack asks playfully, sitting up from Henley's lap.

"What the hell, Jack?!" Henley demanded, pushing Jack up from the ground as the two men helped pull him.

"Don't worry. I did actually get electrocuted and did pass out, but I came back when I tried to get up." The others just stared in confusion as the younger magician grinned at them, "I wanted to practice faking my death."

Everybody was silent, until Henley couldn't contain herself any longer, "Don't you ever, ever do that again! What the hell were you thinking? We thought you were dying! You dont actually have to fake die you just- I can't even- Nope. I'm not gonna- UGH!" Henley tried to finish her sentences, but she was just shaking from anger and worry and more anger, so she could only walk off, slamming the door of the car as she got in, shaking her head and muttering swears to herself.

The three men stood outside. Finally, Merritt smacked Jack on the back of his head, "Why the hell did you scare us like that?" Merritt demanded, almost in a fatherly way. Jack stood quietly with his fists in his pockets, looking at the ground, almost like a toddler getting caught red-handed peaking at the Christmas prestents. Daniel couldn't decide if he was more upset or humored and proud of the younger man. "You don't even have to act dead!" Merritt continued.

"Well, I also wanted to see how you would react," Jack mumbled, still avoiding eye contact, "I really was hurt, but it just stunned me."

Merritt burst out laughing, "You think we wouldn't care? You think you don't matter in this group? As much as I hate to admit it, I actually, genuinely, like you!"

"Dude, never do that again," Daniel added before Merritt could interrupt any further. "You scared the hell out of Henley!"

"And Danny and I!" Merritt insisted, hitting the younger man once more. "He would never admit that, but we care about you, goddammit! But, you sure got a response from Henley," Merritt winked at Jack quickly, so Daniel wouldn't catch it.

Neither of the three men knew if this discussion was a pep-talk or a Daniel-and-Merritt-getting-onto-Jack party. Maybe those two went hand in hand, considering Daniel nor Merritt knew how to get onto somebody and were also pretty terrible at pep-talks. One thing was for sure, Henley was not having any of it. After waiting a bit longer, the three men decided it might be safe enough to get into the car. Merritt sat in the back with Henley (partly so Jack or Daniel wouldn't have to sit with her, and partly to hold Henley back of she decided to attack), Jack rode shotgun and Daniel drove. As they pulled out of the dark alley, Daniel let out a sigh, glad to have this stressful night come to an end. Granted, the end kind of sucked, but it's over and everyone is alive, so it counts as a "happy" ending to a hectic day.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I hoped you liked it! I maybe wanted to be a little evil and keep that cliff-hanger open for an extra day, but I just liked to see everyone's reactions :) _**

**_I am SO thrilled that you all love this fanfiction, I love it too! Thank you *again* for the amazing reviews, I read them all repeatedly (especially when I'm feeling down because they make me feel all happy inside) and I just can't figure out how to express my love for you. _**

**_Random fact about this chapter: I got the title "Just Jack" from one of my all-time favorite TV shows (I like shows from when I was a baby) "Will & Grace"! There is a character named Jack in the show who starts a one-man-show called "Just Jack" (he's gay, so that explains it). AND, Woody Harrelson guest-stars in one of the seasons as the character Grace's goofball-boyfriend, Nathan, that lives in the same apartment building. (I may like irony just a tad bit) Here is a funny scene with "Jack" and "Nathan" watch?v=8Z_gxO7CtSw_**

**_To answer some questions:_**

**_"MEOW"- I would guess Jack would be around 21, Henley and Danny be about 25 or so, and Merritt in his 40s. I'm pretty lazy when it comes to math too, but when I started writing this fanfic, I did some serious math also but didn't care to write it down. And I agree! Dave Franco is so extremely good looking! Along with Jesse, which I have to admit, I adore. Woody has always been a handsome devil! I like watching old "Cheers" reruns and seeing him with hair! And yes! The flirting must go on!_**

**_"IrisGirl1402"- *squeal* I wanna read your fanfic! I saw the movie like 6 times (I'm being serious) and I want to see it again… My name is Melissa, and I'm addicted to Now You See Me. For the first question, I have thought about that and I'm trying to find a good way to add an OC into the story (cause let's be honest, I need more characters than the Four Horsemen, the Eye, and Arthur Tressler). I'm bad at that kind of think .! For the second question, at first I thought the sequel to this story would be the actual movie since this all happened before everything, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel to the movie :) What do you think?_**

**_It's late and I'm having trouble putting together sentences right now for some reason so I will see you horsemen later! _**

**_Be sure to leave your comments, questions, concerns, and PROMPTS in the reviews!_**

**_I love you!_**

**_~Melissa _**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Slight Seeing

"Henley, you can't stay mad at me forever!" Jack wined, following her to the kitchen.

"She'll try," Daniel responded when Henley did not, tossing a donut to the younger magician.

Henley chuckled, looking towards the two men, "Where's Merritt?"

"Who knows," Jack replied, putting his arm around the red head, who just shoved him off and went back to sipping her coffee.

Maybe he was reading their minds, because Merritt strode through the door whistling happily, holding another note from The Eye. "Good morning fellow Horsemen!" Merritt began as he leaned in and kissed Henley's cheek. She grimaced and shoved the man away from her, wiping her cheek. "So basically we fly out tomorrow with Mr. Tressler," Merritt smirked at the others.

"So we have the day off?" Daniel asked Merritt

"Looks like it!" Merritt chirped happily.

"Thank God! I've been wanting to go sight seeing!" Henley clapped her hands excitedly.

"In the city of love..." Jack smirks back to Henley, who was too busy planning the day to hear him.

"You can do whatever, I'm going to do some magic down on the streets to get some easy money," Daniel mentioned as he grabbed and apple then disappeared through the door.

"Right with ya!" Merritt exclaimed, following Danny out the door.

"After you," Jack held the door open for Henley, who walked past hurriedly to catch up with the others, excited to see the beautiful city.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Daniel exclaimed, drawing a crowd on the streets of Paris. "Who would like a little magic show?" Murmurs of acknowledgement spread throughout the crowd. Henley rolled her eyes and looked for her other two friends. Merritt was working his mentalism on some pedestrians a little ways down the road and Jack was performing to another group on a bridge overlooking large river. Henley wasn't very interested in doing a little show at the moment so she bought a latte at a vender on the bridge and sat down on a bench to take in the view. The frigid water rushed quickly beneath the bridge. Henley could barely hear the sound of Danny speaking to the audience over the sound of the river. She strained to listen to him.

"Check in your back pocket," Danny said.

Henley laughed to herself. That was one of his oldest tricks! One of the first Daniel has ever created.

"This is it!" Some girl squealed happily, "The four of hearts! How did it get in my pocket?"

"Magic," Daniel said simply.

Henley rolled her eyes and glanced over to where her old friend was. The crowd was disappearing and Danny was walking towards her now.

"How was the show?" Henley laughed lightly as he sat down next to her.

"Great," Daniel chuckled, glancing down at a folded up card in his hand.

"What's that?" Henley asked.

"Just someone's number," Daniel replied, smirking at her playfully.

"Like always," Henley laughed, pushing her shoulder into him.

"I don't need it," and he tossed the card into the rushing river below. The two friends joke around a bit more, then settle down and watch the people pass by. "So are you seriously still mad at Jack?"

Henley laughed, taking a sip of her latte before answering, "No," they both look over at the youngest magician who is doing his spoon trick, "It's just fun messing with him and having him suck up to me."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh after pushing his jealousy aside. His thoughts however kept returning to what he has been thinking about since Henley ran out on him. "Hey, uh, Hen?"

"Yes Danny?" Henley sighed, sipping at her warm drink again.

"Did you ever think about coming back?"

"Danny," Henley began after a moment, "I-," before she could get out her words, Jack and Merritt ran up.

"Hey Henley!" Jack said excitedly but continued before she could even answer, "Watch this!" Him and Merritt proceeded to do some crazy moves then throwing food at each other like they had downed ten 5 hour energy's in 30 seconds. Henley stood up and began walking away, not really in the mood for their shenanigans. Daniel's question caught her completely off guard.

Jack and Merritt continued to play around happily, jumping on each other and swinging around wildly.

"Hey, calm down," Daniel demanded sternly, but the two other men continued to wildly run around on top of the bridge.

The railing to the bridge gets shorter the closer to land they get, causing there to be more danger. Suddenly, Merritt flung Jack over his shoulder, knocking Henley off into the river below.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_Hello you Horsemen! Ahhhh I've missed you all! And I missed my Danley!_**

**_ I'm so sorry for taking such a long break! I was in the hospital twice for some tests and migraines but now everything seems to be normal-ish._**

**_ I'll post as much as I can but I'm trying to decide what my posting schedule will be once school starts. Maybe every Saturday? I'm not sure, what do you think?_**

**_ Anyways, I hope you all are doing well and I'm looking forward to reading your reactions to the following chapters ;)_**

**_Love you!_**

**_ ~Melissa_**


End file.
